Let's Live Together Like This
by Dyororooo
Summary: Tao tinggal seorang diri diapartemennya, dan Kris, seorang pencuri yang membuat Tao terpaksa menampungnya karena sebuah 'kecelakaan'. Bad summary, TaoRis!, mind to RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

"**Let's Live Together Like This"**

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main pair : TaoRis

Rate : T (PG-16)

Genre : Romance with a little bit (corny) humor and friendship (?)

Warning : Yaoi (BoysXBoys), OOC, gaje, typos, ejaan fail, ngebut, aneh, banyak dialog, dll.

The chara belongs to God and this fic belongs to me

**A/N: Fic ini saya _republish_ setelah saya cek account saya dan fic ini tiba-tiba hilang.**

Part 1

::TaoRis FTW::

Huang Zi Tao (19), hidup sendirian disalah satu kota di negeri tirai bambu itu. Sehari-hari ia pergi ke tempat wushu untuk latihan. Sebenarnya dia baru saja lulus dari SMAnya, namun ia lebih memilih untuk tidak melanjutkannya ke jenjang kuliah karena dia tidak punya biaya untuk itu. Lalu, darimana ia mendapatkan uang untuk biaya hidupnya sehari-hari?. Dengan mengikuti setiap lomba wushu dan menjadi juara, tentunya ia akan mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk keperluannya sehari-hari.

Dan waktu petang itu, ketika Tao baru saja pulang dari latihannya, ia merasa kalau dia sedang dibuntuti. Dengan sedikit perasaan takut, ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dan siaga. Tapi, sepintas ia teringat dengan perkataan temannya tentang aksi kriminal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini dikotanya. Tao menelan ludahnya paksa, ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk memeriksa apa dia sedang dalam keadaan aman atau tidak. Setelah merasa dirinya dalam situasi yang aman, dia pun berjalan kembali.

Beberapa saat, ia kembali merasakan dia dalam situasi yang berbahaya. Dia yakin ada seseorang yang sedang membuntutinya. Tao pun berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Oke, kali ini Tao mulai cemas. Dan ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi...

_SET_

"Zei!*"

Seseorang merampas tas Tao dan Tao berteriak-teriak maling disekitar sana. Namun, wilayah itu cukup sepi jadi tidak ada yang mendengar teriakannya. Tao mendecak lalu berlari mengejar pencuri tadi.

"Ting xialai!*"

Tao berteriak sambil mengejar pencuri itu. Sedikit lagi, Tao akan berhasil meraih pundak pencuri itu. Namun, karena pencuri itu memiliki kaki yang panjang, otomatis pencuri itu dapat berlari lebih cepat dari Tao. Tao mempercepat langkahnya hingga akhirnya dia berhasil menyusul pencuri itu, lalu dengan sigap ia merebut kembali tasnya. Pencuri itu pun tak mau kalah merebut tas Tao, hingga mereka pun melakukan aksi saling merebut tas yang sebenarnya tidak ada barang yang begitu berharga itu. Dengan sedikit gerakan wushu, Tao menendang tengkuk pencuri itu hingga dia pingsan.

"Oh tidak"

Tao berusaha membangunkan pencuri itu, dia merasa bersalah ketika menendang pencuri itu hingga pingsan.

"Hey! Xing lai!* Hey! Ayolah bangun" katanya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh pencuri itu.

Tiba-tiba pencuri itu membuka matanya dan langsung menarik tangan Tao dan membalikkan posisinya. Sejenak, mereka hening ketika mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Ke ai*" Tao menyerinyitkan alisnya ketika pencuri itu mengatakan sesuatu.

_DUAK_

Dengan satu pukulan, Tao berhasil membuat pencuri itu terpental darinya. Lalu, dia pun mengambil tasnya dan kembali pulang. Hari yang cukup menyebalkan bagi Tao.

::TaoRis FTW::

Sesampainya di apartemen, Tao pun segera membuka kunci pintunya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Selain harus menguras tenaga di tempat latihannya, dia juga harus mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk mengejar dan memberi pelajaran pada pencuri tadi. Mata pandanya perlahan terpejam.

"Jadi ini tempat tinggalmu?"

"!"

Tao kembali membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara orang asing didalam kamarnya itu.

"K- kau! Sedang apa kau disini? Kau mau merampok ya? Bang wo ba-*" teriakan Tao terputus ketika orang asing yang ternyata si pencuri tadi membekap mulutnya.

"Ssssst! Aku bukan mau merampok, aku hanya ingin tinggal bersamamu disini!" Tao membelalakan matanya, lalu ia melepaskan tangan si pencuri yang membekap mulutnya.

"Tidak tidak! Kau tidak diterima disini tuan pencuri, cepat pergi atau aku akan menghajarmu!"

"Tapi-"

"Pergi!"

Tao mendorong si pencuri itu keluar apartemennya lalu menguncinya. Dia masih bisa mendengar, kalau pencuri itu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu apartemennya, namun Tao lebih memilih untuk menghiraukannya dan beristirahat di kasurnya.

10 menit...

Tao keluar dari kamarnya dan melempar bantalnya ke arah pintu apartemen. Dia kesal karena orang itu terus menerus mengetuk pintunya, selama 10 menit!. Tapi orang itu masih saja mengetuk pintunya sambil memelas minta masuk. Tao geram, apa dia tidak mendengar kalau Tao tadi melempar bantalnya ke arah pintu?.

_Twicth_

"Jenius Huang Zi Tao, tentu saja dia tidak akan mendengarnya, kau melemparnya memakai bantal" Tao melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Setelah itu...

_DUAGH_

Ia menendang pintu apartemennya dengan gerakan wushunya, dan benar saja, pencuri itu diam. Tao menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu kembali menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

::TaoRis FTW::

Keesokan paginya, ketika itu Tao baru saja selesai mandi. Ketika ia melewati pintu apartemennya, ia berhenti sejenak seolah pintu itu memanggilnya minta dibukakan. Tao menghela nafasnya sejenak, ia pun menghampiri pintu apartemennya.

Tao menatap pintu itu dan tangannya hendak membukanya, namun niatnya ia urungkan kembali. Ia menempelkan telinganya dipintu itu, bermaksud mendengar apa orang itu masih ada disana atau sudah pergi. Dan, Tao mendengar suara dengkuran diluar sana.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, si pencuri itu membuka matanya pelan dan menguap kecil. Tao berjongkok didekat si pencuri itu.

"Masuklah" kata Tao, pencuri itu mengangguk lalu mengikuti Tao masuk ke apartemennya.

Pencuri itu hendak duduk disofa di apartemen itu, namun Tao menegurnya.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh duduk disana? Ini, pergi mandi setelah itu sarapan" kata Tao sambil melempar sebuah handuk pada si pencuri itu, dan dia hanya bisa menuruti apa kata Tao.

Tao tengah menikmati sarapannya sambil menonton TV. Kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Reflek Tao menoleh ke arah kamar mandi, dan terpampanglah sosok sang pencuri yang sudah selesai mandi dan keluar hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya saja.

Wajah Tao memerah seketika melihat pemandangan itu, hanya memakai handuk dipinggangnya, rambut yang basah, air mengalir melewati tubuhnya yang bidang, sungguh menggoda iman. Namun beberapa saat, ia hilangkan pikiran nistanya.

"Hey! Menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan dasar pervert!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya balik si pencuri

"Lihat dirimu, kau sedang naked dan kau malah mempertontonkannya dihadapanku!"

"Dasar aneh, kita ini sama-sama pria, biasa sajalah"

Si pencuri itu pun kemudian menghampiri Tao dan duduk disebelahnya, lalu dengan seenak jidatnya ia mengambil sandwich strawberry Tao.

"Hey, kenapa kau ambil?"

"Kau bilang setelah selesai mandi langsung sarapan"

"Tapi, itu sarapanku!"

"Lalu sarapanku?"

"Kau buat saja sendiri!"

Pencuri itu mendecakkan lidahnya lalu beranjak untuk membuat sarapan. Dan entah ada angin darimana, handuk yang terlilit dipinggang si pencuri itu melorot. Dengan santainya si pencuri itu mengambil dan melilitkan kembali handuk itu di pinggangnya. Sementara Tao hanya bisa tertegun dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

'_A- apa yang aku lihat tadi?'_

::TaoRis FTW::

Setelah itu, mereka pun duduk bersama di tempat tadi untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu. Suasana hening, Tao menundukkan kepalanya merutuki orang yang duduk dihadapannya dengan masih memakai handuk itu. Sedangkan si pencuri hanya diam menunggu Tao berbicara. Beberapa menit kemudian, Tao menghela nafasnya lalu membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebelum aku mengatakan intinya, bisakah kau berpakaian dulu?"

"Aku tidak punya baju lagi"

"Apa-? Kenapa tidak kau pakai saja baju yang kemarin?"

"Sudah seminggu belum aku cuci"

Tao merutuki dirinya sendiri sekarang, kenapa dia harus membiarkan orang yang kemarin mencuri tasnya dan membuntutinya sampai apartemen masuk. Kemudian, Tao beranjak menuju kamarnya dan mengambilkan baju untuk si pencuri.

"Pakai saja dulu ini" kata Tao sambil melempar satu setel bajunya pada pencuri itu. Lalu pencuri itu pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti handuknya dengan pakaian yang diberikan Tao.

"Bajunya terlalu kecil, apa kau tidak punya yang lebih besar?"

"Itu sudah yang paling besar, salahkan tubuhmu yang terlalu panjang itu!"

"Bagian bawahku jadi merasa tidak enak" gumam si pencuri sambil berjalan menghampiri Tao dan kemudian duduk kembali berhadapan dengan Tao.

Tao menggigit lidahnya, bukan kenapa-kenapa, hanya saja penampilan orang itu menurutnya sangat menggelikan. Padahal, baju yang diberikannya itu sangat kedodoran, tapi tetap saja kecil dipakai orang itu. Dan Tao bisa melihat orang itu sejak tadi membetulkan celananya, sepertinya memang tidak nyaman karena celana itu juga sangat kecil. Merasa diperhatikan, si pencuri membalas menatap Tao tajam.

"Shenme?*" tanya si pencuri, Tao hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah tuan pencuri"

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu, aku juga punya nama tahu!"

"He? Baiklah, memang namamu siapa?"

"Panggil saja aku Kris"

"Baiklah Kris, beberapa menit lagi aku akan pergi latihan wushu jadi kau bisa pergi sekarang"

"Eh? Bukankah aku boleh tinggal disini?"

Tao memutar matanya, "Siapa bilang kau boleh tinggal disini hah? Aku membiarkanmu tidur, mandi, dan sarapan di apartemenku bukan berarti kau boleh tinggal disini!"

"Aku tidak tidur di apartemenmu, tapi lebih tepatnya diluar apartemenmu"

"Ya ya~ tidur tidak termasuk. Pokoknya hari ini aku mau keluar, dan kau harus pergi. Awas saja ketika aku pulang aku melihat barang-barang berhargaku tidak ada, aku akan langsung mencarimu dan membawamu ke kantor polisi saat itu juga!" kata Tao sambil memberikan ancaman.

"Ayolah~ aku ini sebatang kara, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal" pencuri yang ternyata bernama Kris itu berkata sambil memelas.

"Mana mungkin kau tidak punya tempat tinggal, kau kan pencuri, kau pasti punya markas sendiri dan kau juga pasti punya banyak uang dari hasil mencurimu"

"Aku ini hanya seorang gelandangan yang berprofesi sebagai pencuri. Lagipula, hasil curianku akan langsung kuhabiskan untuk minum atau bersenang-senang"

"Kenapa tidak kau belikan untuk baju atau untuk membayar sewa apartemen? Kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu profesimu dan hidupmu juga bukan urusanku! Kau boleh pergi dari apartemenku sekarang, aku mau latihan"

Tao beranjak mengambil beberapa keperluan latihannya. Kemudian ia pun keluar di buntuti oleh Kris dari apartemennya dan tak lupa menguncinya.

Kris menyunggingkan senyumnya, Tao tidak sadar kalau Kris itu kan pencuri. Dengan cekatan, Kris mengambil kunci apartemen Tao di saku celananya dan Tao tidak sadar dengan hal itu. Setelah Tao menghilang dari apartemennya, Kris cepat-cepat membuka pintu apartemen Tao dan menggeledah beberapa barang-barangnya. Kemudian, ia keluar dari sana dan mengunci kembali pintu apartemen Tao.

::TaoRis::

Waktu sudah mulai petang, Tao baru saja kembali dari latihannya. Namun, ketika ia hendak membuka pintu apartemennya, ia tidak dapat menemukan kunci apartemennya. Dia membuka dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya, namun nihil. Ia pun teringat dengan Kris, si pencuri yang tadi pagi ada di apartemennya. Tao yakin, pasti Kris yang mencuri kunci apartemennya. Lalu ia pun bangun dan segera mencari Kris.

Di pusat kota yang ramai pada malam hari itu, Tao mencoba untuk mencari Kris ke setiap tempat hiburan dan kedai minuman disana. Dia pun juga harus bersusah payah agar tidak tergoda oleh para gadis genit yang mencoba merayunya.

Setelah beberapa kali keluar masuk tempat hiburan dan kedai minuman disana, akhirnya dia menemukan Kris yang tengah mabuk dengan dikelilingi para gadis yang menurutnya menjijikan itu. Disana ia juga melihat, kalau Kris tengah membagikan beberapa lembar uang pada gadis-gadis itu. Tunggu, sepertinya ada kesalahan, mereka sudah bukan gadis lagi. Dengan amarah, Tao menghampiri Kris dan langsung menariknya keluar dari sana.

"Mana kunci apartemenku?"

"Haa?" jawab Kris sambil tehuyung-huyung karena pengaruh alkohol, lalu ia merogoh saku celananya, "Ini yang kau cari?".

"Berikan padaku!" pinta Tao sambil mencoba meraih kunci yang sekarang ada ditangan Kris, namun Kris tidak memberikannya begitu saja. Kemudian, Kris melempar kunci itu ke jalanan. Tao geram, ia pun berlari ke jalan untuk mengambil kuncinya. Namun langkahnya didahului oleh Kris dan Kris langsung mengambil kunci itu.

"Aku duluan hik- yang dapat" kata Kris sambil memutar-mutar kunci itu di jarinya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah truk datang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabrak Kris hingga ia terpental beberapa meter. Semua orang termasuk Tao langsung mengerumuni Kris dan ada juga yang mencoba mengejar truk yang kabur itu.

Tao merasa bersalah pada Kris, dilihatnya orang itu sekarang sedang terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah mengalir hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, ambulance pun datang dan segera membawa Kris kerumah sakit dengan ditemani oleh Tao.

::TaoRis::

Di ruangan serba putih itu, Kris masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Meskipun dia telah diobati dan dokter mengatakan kalau dia mungkin akan segera sadar, tetap saja itu membuat Tao khawatir karena dia merasa kalau dialah yang membuat Kris seperti ini.

"Kris, xing lai" kata Tao sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Kris, namun tetap saja Kris tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan bangun.

"Kris, duibuqi" Tao mulai terisak sekarang. Tak lama, ia mendengar suara lenguhan Kris. Mata Kris perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Dilihatnya Tao yang kini didekatnya sambil menatapnya. Kemudian, Tao tersentak ketika Kris menggenggam tangannya tiba-tiba dan menariknya untuk mendekat.

"Tanggung jawab"

"Eh?"

"Kau. Harus. Tanggung jawab. Atas kecelakaanku" kata Kris sambil memberikan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya, Tao mengangguk paham.

Setelah itu, Kris pun dibolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Tao kali ini terpaksa membiarkan Kris tinggal di apartemennya, karena Kris yang meminta pertanggung jawabannya dan karena Tao merasa itu kesalahannya.

Sesampainya diapartemen, Tao dengan hati-hati membopong tubuh Kris yang penuh dengan balutan perban itu. Lalu ia membaringkan tubuh Kris di kasurnya.

"Istirahatlah dulu, aku akan pergi membayar biaya pengobatanmu"

"Ah, silahkan"

Tao pun mengambil uang tabungannya di sela-sela pakaiannya dilemari. Namun, ia kembali tidak mengerti, uangnya tidak ada sama sekali, hilang. Ia pun melirik Kris tajam.

"Shenme?"

"Kau mencuri semua uang tabunganku kan Kris?"

"Ya~ kau tahu kan aku seorang pencuri, lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hasil dari mencuriku harus digunakan untuk membeli barang-barang yang penting seperti baju. Lihat? Aku sudah membelinya, bahkan aku membeli 20 setel baju dan pakaian dalam jadi aku tidak perlu memakai bajumu yang kecil itu kan?" kata Kris enteng dan membuat darah Tao mengalir lagi hingga puncak kepalanya.

"Kris! Kau bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa membayar biaya pengobatanmu kalau begini?"

"Itu sih terserah, yang penting kau harus tanggung jawab"

"Akan ku hajar kau dengan _wushu_ku!"

Dan... terjadilah kegaduhan didalam apartemen no. 126 itu. Dan sepertinya, Tao juga harus cepat-cepat mencari pekerjaan sampingan setelah itu untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit dan untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya sehari-hari dan mungkin juga untuk membiayai Kris.

**TBC**

Kira-kira pekerjaan apa yang cocok buat Tao yah? :D

Ga tau kenapa saya tiba-tiba bikin ini. Buat Chinese wordnya, sumpah saya ga tau apa-apa selain _shenme, duibuqi, xiexie, askghjdlkl (-_-")._

Mind to **Review**? Or gemme some **critics **about this fic? :3

*) Translate dari mbah Google (-w-")

**Zei** : Pencuri

**Ting xialai** : Berhenti

**Xing lai** : Bangun

**Ke ai **: Cute

**Bang wo **: Tolong aku

**Shenme** : Apa

**Duibuqi** : Maaf


	2. Chapter 2

"**Let's Live Together Like This"**

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main pair : TaoRis dan tambahan cast : Lay a.k.a Yi Xing

Rate : T (PG-16)

Genre : Romance with a little bit (corny) humor (should I change the genre?)

Warning : Yaoi (BoysXBoys), OOC, gaje, typos, ejaan fail, ngebut, aneh, banyak dialog, humor maksa, dll.

The chara belongs to God and this fic belongs to me

Part 2

::TaoRis FTW::

Beginilah sekarang hidup seorang Huang Zi Tao. Kini selain harus bekerja sebagai pelayan café karena mendadak membutuhkan uang banyak, ia juga harus merawat orang asing yang sebatang kara dan berprofesi sebagai pencuri. Sebenarnya, Tao bukannya tidak mau mengizinkan orang itu tinggal, tapi karena suatu kecelakaan dan pertanggung jawaban, terpaksa Tao harus mengizinkan orang itu tinggal bersamanya.

Tenaganya pun menjadi terkuras banyak, karena setiap hari ia harus banting tulang untuk mencari uang. Paginya ia harus berlatih _wushu_, siangnya ia harus bekerja di cafe, dan malamnya ia harus standby merawat Kris, nama dari orang yang tinggal bersama Tao saat ini. Sesekali Tao bercermin melihat lingkaran disekitar matanya semakin hitam.

::TaoRis FTW::

"Tuan pemilik apartemen, aku ingin apel"

"Sebentar"

Tao yang baru saja terlelap langsung bangun ketika Kris memanggilnya dan meminta sesuatu. Dia pun berjalan terhuyung menuju dapur untuk mengambil apel dan pisau kemudian ia kembali ke kamar Kris atau lebih tempatnya kamarnya sendiri.

Kris melihat Tao masuk ke dalam kamar lalu duduk disisi tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah apel dan mengupas kulitnya namun Kris menghentikannya.

"Tuan pemilik apartemen, kakiku sakit"

Tao melirik kearah Kris lalu memutar matanya. Ia meletakkan kembali pisau dan apelnya dimeja samping tempat tidurnya kemudian duduk di dekat kaki panjang Kris. Tao hendak memijat kaki Kris namun Kris berkata lagi.

"Jangan terlalu keras! Bisa-bisa kakiku nanti malah patah"

Tao kembali menghela nafasnya berat. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali mematahkan setiap tulang itu, namun ia tak mau mengambil resiko. Tao tidak mau wajahnya nanti terpampang di media massa hanya karena mematahkan tulang Kris.

Tao pun mulai memijat kaki Kris. Dan Kris hanya bersantai sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Padahal kenapa tidak sekalian mati saja?" gumam Tao pelan.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kau bisa ditambah masuk penjara" kata Kris

Tao mematung, lalu mencoba focus kembali dengan pijitannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kris membuka kembali matanya lalu tangannya meraih sebuah apel di meja. Kris melirik Tao yang masih memijat kakinya sambil menggigit apelnya.

"Cukup, aku mau tidur"

Tao berhenti memijat kaki Kris lalu ia pun beranjak untuk membantu Kris memposisikan tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kau kerja dimana?" tanya Kris

"Café"

"Oh, sudah dapat uang?"

"Bodoh, tunggu gajian dulu"

Kris mengedikkan bahunya dan kemudian tidur.

Setelah Tao menyelimuti tubuh Kris, ia melirik jam dinding dikamarnya, sudah pukul 10.00. Tao pun berjalan menuju sofa dengan bantal dan selimut di tangannya. Semenjak Kris ditampung di tempat tinggalnya, Tao menjadi terpaksa tidur disofa, walaupun Tao juga harus merasakan pegal-pegal karena memang tidak terbiasa.

::TaoRis FTW::

Pagi itu, sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamar Tao yang telah diklaim Kris. Kris membuka matanya karena merasakan silau dari cahaya matahari. Dengan jalan agak pincang, ia berjalan keluar kamar untuk melihat sang pemilik apartemen atau lebih tepatnya perawat Kris.

Ia menoleh keseluruh isi ruangan, namun Kris tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Padahal, ia bermaksud minta dibuatkan sarapan karena perutnya sudah meraung-raung minta diisi. Kris pun berjalan kearah dapur, dan matanya menangkap sebuah pesan yang diletakkan di meja makan.

_**Kau sudah bangun?**_

_**Aku pergi latihan wushu. Aku buatkan kau bubur jika kau memang merasa lapar.**_

_**Tao**_

Kris menghela nafasnya, matanya melirik semangkuk bubur diatas meja makan itu.

"Memangnya tidak ada makanan lagi apa?" katanya lalu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari makanan.

Ketika Kris membuka lemari itu, ternyata tidak ada satupun makanan, matanya hanya menangkap sebuah kertas. Kris kemudian meraih kertas itu dan membacanya.

_**Tidak ada jatah makanan lain, jadi jangan coba-coba!**_

"Ish… apa-apaan pemilik apartemen itu" desah Kris lalu kembali menuju meja makan dan memakan buburnya.

Satu suapan, dan wajah Kris tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hijau (?). Pipinya menggembung lalu secepat kilat ia berlari ke toilet.

"Hoeeeeekkkk"

_Few hours later…_

Kris melirik jam dinding di apartemen itu. Sudah hampir siang dan Kris terkapar di sofa. Berguling-guling dilantai sudah terlalu mainstream untuk dilakukan. Makan? Oh, Tao menyembunyikan semua persediaan makanan. Televisi juga tidak menayangkan acara yang menarik.

Kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kris setelah melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hn, aku mau menyimpan barang-barangku dulu, repot kalau aku harus menyimpannya ditempat kerja, lagipula masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi" jawab Tao yang baru saja kembali dari latihannya.

Tao tersenyum ketika melirik sebuah mangkuk kosong di meja makan, rupanya Kris menghabiskan bubur buatannya.

"Kau tidak mencoba untuk makan yang lain kan?"

"Aku bukan bayi"

"Itu bukan jawaban yang cocok Kris"

"Terserah. Kapan kau pergi?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Kau harus mencari uang kan? Semakin cepat kau datang ke café, semakin bossmu akan memberimu uang tip!"

Tao melongo, Kris berkata seperti itu seolah Tao itu adalah seorang office boy. Tao pun lebih memilih mengacuhkan perkataan Kris dan pergi menuju dapur.

Matanya merasa janggal ketika melihat segumpal benda aneh di tempat cuci piring. Tao mencondongkan badannya lalu hidungnya mengendus-endus gumpalan itu. Baunya ia kenal.

"Kris!"

"Shenme?"

"Kau membuang buburnya?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku membuang makanan berbahaya itu! Kau mau meracuniku dengan bubur yang rasanya seperti kotoran kerbau?"

Mata Tao berkaca-kaca, hatinya terasa ditusuk-tusuk tongkat wushu ketika Kris berkata seperti itu. Namun ada satu yang menjadi pertanyaan Tao. Kris pernah memakan kotoran kerbau?.

Nafas Tao kini mulai tersenggal-senggal. Kris yang merasakan rambu-rambu bahaya pun langsung mendekati Tao dan menenangkannya.

"Ta- Tao, maksudku, bubur itu-"

"Kris, duibuqi…"

Kris menatap kedua bola mata Tao yang tertutup oleh air mata. Sejenak ia merasa menyesal pada pemilik apartemen itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa" kata Kris sambil mengusap puncak kepala Tao.

"Xiexie Kris"

Kris mengedikan senyumnya tanda ia membalas Tao.

"Kris?"

"Hm?"

"Kau pernah memakan kotoran kerbau?"

JDER

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau bodoh atau apa sih?"

"Tapi tadi kau bilang bubur itu rasanya seperti kotoran kerbau?"

"Itu perumpamaan! Sudahlah, sebagai gantinya hari ini aku akan mengantarmu"

Kris menggusur Tao dari apartemen itu. Tao hanya menurut saja, hitung-hitung ada teman dijalan.

"Nah, sudah ya! Aku mau kembali ke apartemen"

"He? Katanya kau mau mengantarku!"

"Sampai depan apartemen, kakiku tidak akan sanggup berjalan sampai café itu!"

Tao mendecak kesal dan Kris berlalu begitu saja. Kenapa dia masih mau menerima orang seperti itu diapartemennya?.

::TaoRisFTW::

Lonceng pintu café berdenting tanda ada pelanggan. Seorang pria dengan baju khas pelayan itu kemudian berhenti dari kegiatannya mengelap meja.

"Huanying- Ah, Tao, tumben sekali kau datang lebih awal?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin di apartemen Yi Xing ge" jawab Tao malas sambil berjalan menuju lokernya.

Pria bernama Yi Xing itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah Tao mengganti pakaiannya, ia segera menggantikan Yi Xing untuk membersihkan meja-meja di cafe itu.

"Tao, kau harus hati-hati, bisa-bisa meja itu patah kalau kau menggosoknya seperti itu" kata Yi Xing karena melihat Tao menggosok meja itu penuh nafsu.

"Ah- duibuqi ge" jawab Tao, kepalanya menunduk malu.

Yi Xing kemudian berjalan menghampiri Tao lalu menyentuh bahunya.

"Ada masalah Tao? Mukamu kelihatan sedang kesal sekali?"

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak apa ge, aku hanya sedang bad mood saja"

"Yasudah, aku pergi ke dapur dulu ya?"

"Ah, gege!"

Yi Xing menoleh ketika Tao tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Shenme?"

"Bisa bantu aku cara membuat bubur?"

Yi Xing mengangkat alisnya sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Tao pun segera menyusul Yi Xing ke dapur.

::TaoRisFTW::

Tak terasa hari sudah hampir petang, pelanggan café hari ini pun cukup banyak. Dan Tao masih sempat belajar membuat bubur bersama Yi Xing, dan akhirnya ia pun berhasil membuatnya, meskipun Tao belum tahu rasanya bagaimana.

Ia pun berpamitan pada Yi Xing dan berterima kasih karena telah mengajarkannya membuat bubur, dan Tao pikir caranya sama seperti yang ia buat tadi pagi. Dengan perasaan senang, Tao pun pulang sambil menenteng sebuah kotak makan berisi bubur buatannya. Rencananya sih, untuk testing. Dan tentu saja Kris yang menjadi kelinci percobaannya.

"Aku pulang!"

"Lama sekali. Kau bawa apa?" tanya Kris yang melihat Tao membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"Makanan! Kau pasti lapar kan?"

Kris mengangguk namun perasaannya tidak enak.

Tao pun segera melepas sepatunya dan menaruh kotak makan itu di meja, Kris kemudian menghampirinya untuk melihat makanan apa yang dibawa Tao.

Kris tersentak dan mundur kebelakang ketika Tao membuka kotak makan itu dan melihat isi dari kotak makan itu ternyata… BUBUR.

Masih dengan wajah gembiranya, Tao mengambil sendok lalu menyuapi Kris dengan sesendok bubur buatannya itu.

"Kris… buka mulutnya aa~"

Kris semakin melangkah mundur dan Tao semakin mendekatinya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kris memejamkan matanya lalu memakan bubur itu.

"Enak?"

Kris hendak mengangguk namun tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual. Ia pun segera pergi ke toilet dan memuntahkan bubur itu. Tanpa ia sadari, sang koki hanya terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah lakunya.

Tao penasaran kenapa Kris mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti ibu hamil. Ia melirik buburnya diatas meja. Kemudian Tao pun mencoba bubur itu. Satu suapan, dan itu membuat Tao menggembungkan pipinya sambil memegang perutnya.

Ia berlari kearah tempat cuci piring dan langsung memuntahkan buburnya. Tao mencuci mulutnya berkali-kali. Sekarang, ia tahu alasan Kris mengatai makanannya seperti kotoran kerbau.

::TaoRisFTW::

Keesokan paginya, Kris terbaring diranjang. Kali ini bukan hanya sakit karena kecelakaan waktu itu, tapi juga perutnya masih merasakan mual. Apalagi setiap kali mengingat kata 'bubur'.

Bukan hanya Kris, Tao pun juga hari ini terpaksa absen dari latihan wushu dan kerjanya karena mengalami gejala yang sama seperti Kris. Namun, untuk masalah merawat Kris dan menyiapkan makanan, ia masih bisa.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Kris melirik kearah pintu dan melihat Tao membawa nampan. Kris berharap, kali ini Tao tidak membuatkannya bubur lagi. Ugh… lagi-lagi kata 'bubur'.

Tao kemudian meletakkan nampan itu dimeja disamping ranjang. Kris bersyukur, ternyata menu sarapannya kali ini bukan bubur, melainkan sandwich strawberry dan segelas susu.

"Lain kali buatkan American Breakfast. Dan jangan coba-coba membuat bubur lagi!. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi trauma dengan bubur" kata Kris sambil mencomot sandwichnya.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk paham.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau tidak latihan hari ini?" tanya Kris

"Kemarin, aku mencoba buburnya"

Kris terkekeh kemudian melahap sandwichnya lagi.

"Jangan mentertawakanku! Aku tahu rasanya memang aneh. Padahal waktu itu aku sudah mebuatnya bersama Yi Xing ge, tapi rasanya tetap saja sama"

"Itu berarti kau tidak mempunyai keahlian!" ejek Kris dan membuat Tao ingin sekali menimpuknya dengan nampan.

"Kris, American Breakfast itu seperti apa?"

"Sarapan ala orang Amerika, kau tahu kan, susu, poached egg, croissant, bacon"

"Kau pikir kalau membuat itu darimana uangnya? Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu mengerti istilah-istilah tadi, jangan berlaga so' Inggris kita ini di China!"

"Kau kan bisa menggunakan uang dari hasil kerjamu! Memangnya untuk membeli susu, telur, daging, dan roti saja tidak cukup? Dan lagi, bukan Inggris tapi Amerika!"

"Masabodo! Inggris dan Amerika sama saja! Sandwich strawberry dan susu saja sudah cukup, jangan berlaga kita ini seperti orang luar negeri!"

"Kenapa kau jadi membentak? Kita ini bukan pasangan suami istri yang sedang dilanda masalah tahu!"

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi istrimu!"

"Siapa yang mau menjadi suami dari seorang istri yang perhitungan dan sama sekali tidak tahu caranya memasak!"

"Kris, aku ini laki-laki!"

"Aku tahu!"

Mereka berdua pun terdiam setelah perdebatan itu. Keduanya sama-sama malu pada dirinya sendiri. Hanya karena masalah makanan mereka sampai membahas tentang suami-istri.

"Intinya, jangan pernah memasak bubur lagi!" kata Kris kemudian

"Dan jangan meminta American Breakfast" tambah Tao

TBC

Finally, saya bikin lanjutannya! *krik*

Sumpah sebenernya saya ga terlalu pinter bikin humor, jadinya garing gini (=..=) (mana gaje lagi)

Waktu itu appa nawarin bubur jadi keinspirasi deh (==)

Well, mind to review? :D

Should I continue this fic or not? Gimme your opinion~ :3

Thanks for review:

**TaoRis cute bnget **: ini udah lanjut ne… :D

**Choujiro21 **: Annyeong! Saya juga sempet kaget waktu buka akun FFN saya tiba-tiba FF ini lenyap, nyaah~ dasar admin (==) *ngutuk-ngutuk admin*

**nabila .amalia .5 **: gomawo xD ini udah lanjut :3

**wulandarydesy **: gomawo buat sarannya :3

kenapa ya? Saya juga ga tau xD *digampar Kris* *sujud minta ampun*. Ini udah dilanjut :3

**Numpangbaca **: haha.. sekali-kali boleh dong Tao yang galak xD

Gomawo, ini udah dilanjut :3

**Pelangi Senja **: Eh? Kecepetan ya? (-,- )a mianhamnida n(_ _)n

Gomawo buat sarannya :D, ini udah apdet :3

**desi2121 **:

Kris : Kalau dia ga polos, gue ga bakalan bisa bebas apa-apain dia

Tao : Hah? Kau bilang sesuatu ge?

Author : *face palm*

Ini udah update :3

**wkyjtaoris ALL **: ini udah dilanjut ne :3

**yuliafebry **: gomawo sarannya :D semoga suka sama lanjutannya :3

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw **: ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ya~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's Live Together Like This"

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main pair : TaoRis dan tambahan cast : Lay a.k.a Yi Xing

Rate : T (PG-16)

Genre : Romance with a little bit (corny) humor

Warning : Yaoi (BoysXBoys), OOC, gaje, typos, ngebut soalnya author nulis pake nos (?), humor yang sebenarnya nggak lucu, dll.

The chara belongs to God and this fic belongs to me

Part 3

::TaoRis FTW::

TENG TONG

TENG TONG

TENG TONG

Hingga ke lima kalinya bel apartemen Tao berbunyi. Kris yang sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton tv itu mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Namun lagi-lagi bel itu berbunyi, dengan terpaksa Kris pun harus rela kehilangan moodnya untuk menonton tv, padahal dia baru saja menemukan acara yang bagus.

Ketika Kris membuka pintu apartemen, dilihatnya dua orang pria tersenyum mencurigakan padanya, membuat Kris menjadi merinding seketika.

"Anda Huang Zi Tao?" tanya salah satu pria itu.

"Dia pemilik apartemen ini, dia sedang kerja, sudah ya? Kakiku tidak akan sanggup berdiri lama-lama" kata Kris hendak masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar!"

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau berikan ini padanya?" kata pria itu sambil memberikan sebuah amplop coklat pada Kris. Kris pun mengambil amplop itu.

"Xiexi-"

BLAM

Belum sempat pria tadi mengucapkan terima kasih, Kris sudah membanting pintu itu dihadapan mereka. Kris membolak-balikan amplop coklat itu, berharap isinya adalah uang. Namun dugaannya salah, isinya bukan uang. Merasa diberi harapan palsu, ia pun melemparkan amplop itu ke sofa.

Kris melirik jam dinding, sudah hampir petang dan Tao belum juga kembali. Hey, bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja pemilik apartemen itu sudah meninggalkannya sejak dia bangun tidur dan belum memberinya makan sama sekali.

"Cih, mau membiarkan aku mati kelaparan apa?" Kris memegang perutnya, dia sudah sangat kelaparan.

Kris pun kemudian berjalan kearah balkon apartemen itu. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa laparnya dengan melihat pemandangan kota dari sana.

"Ugh~ sepertinya magku kambuh" ringisnya ketika perutnya kembali terasa sakit.

Karena bosan menunggu Tao pulang, dan rasa perih diperutnya makin menjadi, Kris pun kemudian lebih memilih untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa sambil memegang perutnya seperti orang yang sedang kejang-kejang.

::TaoRis FTW::

Dan tepat jam 07.00 malam, Tao pulang ke apartemennya. Dengan keringat bercucuran diseluruh tubuhnya, Tao menyimpan barang-barangnya didekat pintu. Namun sedikit aneh, apartemennya terasa hening. Tao pun mulai agak khawatir, jangan-jangan Kris kabur dari apartemennya dan membawa sisa tabungannya.

"Kris?" panggil Tao

Dilihatnya kearah meja makan, Kris tidak ada disana. Televisi juga mati, Tao semakin khawatir. Dia pun kemudian mengecek Kris dikamarnya.

"Kris?"

PET

Tao tersentak, lampu tiba-tiba mati dan suasana mendadak horor.

"Ah sial" rutuknya sambil mencari-cari senter ditengah-tengah kegelapan.

Setelah menemukan senter, Tao pun segera menyalakannya dan kembali mencari Kris keluar kamar.

Tiba-tiba, seperti ada yang menubruk Tao, sontak dia pun menjatuhkan senternya. Dan ketika Tao hendak mengambilnya, seseorang mendahuluinya mengambil senter itu dan mengarahkannya ke wajahnya.

Wajah Tao memucat seketika.

"Gyaaaaa! Hantu!" teriak Tao

DUAGH

Dan saking paniknya, Tao sampai-sampai mengeluarkan jurusnya hingga orang itu tersungkur ke lantai dan menjatuhkan senternya.

Tao cepat-cepat mengambil senter itu lalu mengarahkannya kearah orang yang tadi ia tendang.

"Kris?" Tao tertohok ketika tahu orang yang tadi ia kira hantu itu ternyata Kris.

"Aisshh... bisakah kau tidak mempraktekan gerakan wushu-mu itu padaku? Sekarang punggungku encok" ringis Kris mengusap punggungnya.

"D- duibuqi" kata Tao sambil membantu Kris bangun.

"Kau tida-"

"Darimana saja kau? Jam segini baru pulang? Kau mau membunuhku dengan tidak memberi aku makan dari pagi hah?" bentak Kris pada Tao.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, baru saja tadi ia hendak menanyakan kemana Kris. Padahal Tao sudah dibentak olehnya dan membuatnya hampir jantungan gara-gara mengagetkannya tadi.

"Jadwalku padat, pertandingan wushu sebentar lagi, tadi juga aku sempat terlambat bekerja di cafe, untung saja Yi Xing ge bisa MEMAKLUMINYA" jelas Tao sambil menekan kata-kata akhirnya.

"Ck, yasudah, terserah apa alasanmu, sekarang lebih baik kau buatkan aku makanan, magku mulai kambuh"

"Sejak kapan kau punya mag Kris?"

"Semua orang punya mag! Cepatlah, aku kelaparan!"

Tao menghela nafasnya, "Kau bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa masak dalam gelap?"

Kris terdiam, raut wajahnya seperti sedang berpikir. Dan tak lama kemudian ia menyentikkan jarinya.

"Biar aku yang menerangi" katanya

Tao diam, sejujurnya dia malas memasak, apalagi dalam keadaan gelap. Lagipula, tidak ada bahan masakan, bagaimana mau buat makanan?

"Tidak, itu bodoh, bagaimana nanti kalau kakimu tiba-tiba sakit dan kau menjatuhkan senternya selagi aku memasak? Lalu aku kerepotan karena harus membopongmu dan mengobati kakimu dan kompornya aku biarkan menyala, dan kemudian karena aku terlalu sibuk mengurusmu masakannya jadi gosong dan kemudian kebakaran. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan?" kata Tao panjang lebar.

Kris sweatdrop mendengarnya, "Yasudah tidak usah masak, biarkan saja aku mati kelaparan" katanya sambil memasang tampang dramatis.

Tao yang melihat tampang Kris yang seperti itu pun mulai tidak tega.

"Baiklah... baiklah... aku akan cari makanan dulu dilemari, semoga saja masih ada"

Tao pun mulai mencari-cari makanan di lemari, dan Kris hanya bisa mengangkat tangannya ala-ala champion yang baru memenangkan pertandingan.

"Ah, aku menemukan ramen"

Dan teriakan Tao yang menemukan makanan membuat Kris bangkit dan segera menghampiri Tao.

"Tapi, menyeduhnya bagaimana? Tidak ada air panas"

Kris pun kembali terkapar dilantai.

::TaoRis FTW::

Mereka berdua duduk dimeja makan, dengan sebuah senter yang sinarnya sudah mulai meredup karena baterainya sudah hampir habis dan sebuah cup ramen ditengah-tengahnya. Berharap lampu segera menyala dan menyelamatkan diri dari kegalauan yang mereka hadapi saat ini.

Bunyi perut Kris yang kelaparan membuat Tao tersadar dari lamunannya. Sementara Kris hanya memejamkan matanya seolah-olah menutupi kalau suara itu bukan berasal dari perutnya.

Tao terkekeh ketika ia mendengar suara itu lagi dari perut Kris. Sepertinya Kris memang sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Berdoa saja semoga lampu cepat menyala" kata Tao

"Padahal cuma masak air saja, kenapa harus menunggu lampu menyala?"

"Aku takut nanti salah menuangkan airnya dan malah mengenai yang lain"

"Bilang saja kau malas"

"Pokoknya tunggu sampai lampu menyala!"

"Argh! Kau ini lama!" kata Kris bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa senter itu.

Tao hanya menganga, sudah terlambat memperingati Kris. Dia sudah menyalakan kompornya dan memasak air.

"Lihat kan? Tidak apa-apa!"

Setelah beberapa menit, ketel pun berbunyi tanda air sudah panas. Kris pun kemudian mematikan kompornya dan menyeduh ramen itu.

Hanya menunggu tiga menit seperti yang diinstruksikan, ramen itu siap disantap. Dengan antusias Kris mengambil sumpit lalu memakan ramen itu.

Tao hanya menatap Kris yang tengah menyeruput mie ramen itu. Tanpa Tao sadari, perutnya berbunyi, ia juga kelaparan.

Kris melirik Tao yang memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Kris sambil menguyah mienya.

"Ti- tidak" jawab Tao gengsi.

"Jangan pura-pura, sana ambil sumpit" kata Kris sambil kembali memakan ramennya.

Tao pun kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil sumpit. Dan akhirnya, satu cup ramen itu dimakan oleh berdua ditengah cahaya senter yang semakin meredup.

Slurp slurp

Mereka berdua saling berlomba memakan ramen itu. Saking kelaparannya, sampai-sampai mereka menyeruput mie yang sama dan hampir saja membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tao yang mulai berpikiran hal itu pun kemudian menggigit mie itu dan mengambil kembali mienya.

::TaoRis FTW::

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 08.30, akhirnya lampu pun menyala. Tao yang ketiduran dimeja makan itu kemudian membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Kris yang tertidur lelap dimeja makan sama sepertinya.

"Kris, bangun, lampunya sudah menyala" kata Tao membangunkan Kris.

Namun Kris sepertinya sudah sampai ke alam mimpi, dia tidak bangun-bangun meskipun Tao sudah mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

Dengan terpaksa, Tao pun membopong tubuh tinggi Kris ke kamarnya.

Setelah itu, Tao kembali menuju meja makan untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa mereka makan tadi.

"Sejak kapan aku menyimpan ini?" kata Tao sambil memutar-mutar cup ramen itu.

Tao menutup mulutnya, ia tersentak ketika melihat tanggal kadaluarsa ramen itu. Sudah seminggu melewati batasnya. Lagi-lagi, dia harus mendapat masalah.

"Semoga saja dia tidak kenapa-kenapa" gumam Tao membuang cup ramen itu dan mencuci sumpitnya.

::TaoRis FTW::

Keesokan harinya, Kris yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya itu tiba-tiba langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. Perutnya terasa mulas.

Setelah beberapa kali keluar-masuk kamar mandi, ia pun kemudian menemukan sesuatu dimeja makan.

_**Duibuqi**_

_**Tao**_

Kris menyerinyitkan alisnya melihat tulisan itu, dia melirik sebuah obat yang diletakkan disamping tulisan tadi.

"Obat diare?"

Lagi-lagi Kris melesat menuju kamar mandi. Sekarang, dia tahu kenapa Tao memberikan obat itu padanya.

"Awas saja kalau dia pulang nanti"

::TaoRis FTW::

"Tao? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yi Xing ketika melihat Tao duduk dengan membenamkan wajahnya di meja.

"Tidak apa-apa Yi Xing ge, perutku hanya sedikit mulas"

Yi Xing memperhatikan Tao, semenjak ia datang ke cafe tadi siang, keadaannya sudah mengkhawatirkan. Dia pun kemudian menghampiri Tao.

"Akan gege buatkan teh hangat kalau kau mau"

"Tidak usah repot-repot ge"

"Kau bilang perutmu mulas kan?" kata Yi Xing kemudian pergi menuju dapur untuk membuatkan teh hangat untuk Tao.

Tao kembali membenamkan wajahnya. Jika saja ia tinggal bersama Yi Xing dan bukannya orang merepotkan yang pincang karena tertabrak truk dan memintanya bertanggung jawab.

Tak lama kemudian, Yi Xing pun kemudian kembali menghampiri Tao dengan secangkir teh hangat yang dibawanya.

"Ini Tao, semoga bisa mengurangi rasa mulasnya"

"Xiexie Yi Xing ge"

Yi Xing tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang membuatnya semakin manis.

"Memangnya kau makan apa sampai perutmu mulas Tao?"

Tao berhenti menyeruput tehnya, memikirkan alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Yi Xing malah mengingatkannya pada kejadian kemarin malam.

"Aku... hanya salah makan ge" kata Tao bohong dan Yi Xing tahu hal itu.

"Yasudah, jangan sampai salah makan lagi. Beberapa minggu lagi pertandingan wushu kan? Kau harus bisa menjaga kesehatan Tao"

Tao mengulum senyumnya, mata pandanya menyipit memberi kesan imut. Yi Xing mengusap puncak kepala Tao lalu kembali kedapur setelah melihat ada pelanggan datang.

::TaoRis FTW::

Setelah selesai dari pekerjaannya dicafe, Tao pun berpamitan pada Yi Xing. Walaupun sebenarnya ia agak malas pulang ke apartemen karena Kris pasti akan langsung menyiksanya lagi. Apalagi ditambah karena membuatnya mulas-mulas.

Tao menghela nafasnya, ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya pulang, namun Yi Xing tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Tao!" yang dipanggil menolehkan wajahnya. Yi Xing kemudian memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Tao.

"Ini apa ge?"

"Aku takut kau salah makan lagi" katanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tao yang masih bingung mencerna kata-kata Yi Xing tadi.

Tao mengedikkan bahunya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke apartemen.

::TaoRis FTW::

"Aku pula-"

"Ah! Bagus! Lagi-lagi pulang terlambat dan menelantarkanku yang kau racuni dengan makanan! Lagi!" kata Kris sambil menunjuk-nunjukan telunjuknya di dahi Tao.

"Aku tidak sengaja! Salahkan kau sendiri yang terus-terusan memelas meminta makanan!"

"Aku memelas juga karena kau seharian tidak memberiku makan!"

Kesal, Tao pun kemudian menutup mulut Kris dengan menyodorkan bungkusan yang tadi Yi Xing berikan kearah wajahnya. Kemudian Tao berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya dari keringat.

Kris membuka bungkusan yang Tao bawa tadi, sebuah cake yang terlihat enak. Setelah mengambil sendok, Kris pun dengan lahap memakan kue itu.

Setelah beberapa menit Tao membersihkan tubuhnya, ia pun keluar dan dikagetkan lagi oleh Kris yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya sambil menyodorkan sesendok cake didepan mulutnya.

"Buka mulutmu!"

Tao menurut, Kris kemudian menyuapi cake itu kedalam mulut Tao. Wajah Tao memerah, atau mungkin sedikit berwarna pink ketika Kris menyuapinya. Tao menghampiri Kris yang sedang memakan cakenya disofa.

Kris menoleh kearah samping, tepatnya kearah Tao yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apa?"

"Kupikir kau akan menyuapiku lagi"

"Kau bukan balita kan? Lagipula harusnya yang disuapi itu aku!"

Tao mendengus. Tiba-tiba, tangannya meraba sesuatu. Seperti kertas? Lebih tepatnya sebuah amplop, Tao pun kemudian mengambilnya.

"Eh, ini apa?"

"Ah~ aku lupa, kemarin ada dua orang aneh datang ke apartemen dan menanyakanmu"

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku bilang kau sedang kerja dan mereka pun memintaku memberikan itu padamu" kata Kris sambil menunjuk amplop yang dipegang Tao.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian dibukanya amplop itu. Tubuh Tao seketika beku, kertas yang pegangnya jatuh ala-ala sinetron. Tao pun melesat ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

Kris yang masih asyik memakan cake itu sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar suara bantingan pintu. Sedikit penasaran, Kris kemudian mengambil amplop itu dan membaca isinya.

"Kepada Tuan Huang, tolong segera membayar- ah~" Kris sepertinya mengerti sekarang kenapa Tao tiba-tiba membanting pintu kamarnya. Kemudian Kris pun segera menyusul Tao ke kamarnya.

"Tao?" panggil Kris. Dilihatnya pria itu duduk di tepi kasur sambil memegang beberapa lembar uang. Menghitungnya, membolak-balikkan uang itu, melemparnya dan berteriak seperti orang gila kemudian memungutnya lagi, menghitungnya, membolak-balikkan uang itu, melemparnya dan berteriak dan seterusnya seperti itu.

Melihat Tao yang seperti itu Kris pun menghampirinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Uangnya belum cukup Kris"

Kris mendesah berat, ia merebut lembaran uang itu dari tangan Tao dan menaruhnya dimeja.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan"

"Kris"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau keluar? Aku mau ganti baju"

"Ganti saja, aku mau tidur"

"He- hey! Jangan sembarangan- aishh..."

Tao melirik Kris tajam, dia pun kemudian memakai bajunya sambil sesekali melihat kearah Kris, takut-takut dia akan mengintipnya yang sedang tidak memakai busana.

"Jangan mengintip!"

"Aku sedang tidur"

TBC

Mianhamnida, duibuqi, gomennasai! Apdet telat dan bawa chapter beginian huhu~ (/\) *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Gara-gara JongIn kasih PHP, selera humor saya jadi hilang (=_=) #plak

Let's reply the review!

**PrinceTae **: kekkeke... semoga aja ya~ xD

Kris : Authornya kan elu?

Author : Hehehe...

Ini udah apdet :D

**Huang Lin Mei **: Udah dilanjut~

Terima kasih sudah menunggu Mei :D

**Myjongie **: ini udah dilanjut ne~ semoga suka :D

Markisaa... (?) -_-) #apaan

**Rii **: ini udah dilanjut chingu :D

**NauraNadiva **: ini udah lanjut :D

Mian kalo ga panjang T.T

**Clorophylpandaa **: Author : Dengerin tuh!

Kris : Dengerin apa?

*author face palm*

Ini udah dilanjut ne :D

**Devinatan98 **: ini udah dilanjut! \(^o^)/

**JennyChan **: Author : sabar ya bang Tao *tepuk-tepuk bahu babang panda*

Tao : Kalo kaya gini gue pengen cerai aja dari Kris

*author poker face*

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw **: harusnya dikasih racun tikus yak? *disemprot Kris pake baygon*

**IAM JYJ's Stand nu EXOtic **: Muhahahhaha xD (?)

**Miss Kui Jeongsshi **: soalnya masih panjang -_-)b *digeplak*

Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka :D

**HungryBirds **: Kris : Gue ga kurang ngajar ko, itu tanda gue sayang sama baby panda gue

Author : Preeet :P

Ini udah dilanjut :D

**Bubble Sehun **: Kyaaa gamsahamnida xD

Kkk... gampar aja, author ikhlas :D *digampar duluan sama Kris*

Ini udah update :3

Silahkan~

**Yooooona **: Author : ko lebih kaya pembantu ya?

Tao : Gege! Authornya jahat sama Tao!

Kris : *dateng bawa cambuk*

Author : *nelen ludah*

Kkk... xD ini udah dilanjut~

**Guest **: kkk... Kris itu sok cool -_-)b *dijitak Kris*

**Jin Ki Tao** : mianhae T.T saya tiba-tiba hilang ingatan #apaan? -_-)

saya sering depresi, makanya saya susah dapet ide T.T

gomawo sudah menanti lanjutannya :3

saya juga pengen ngejitak Kris *dipelototin Kris* *nyengir kuda*

**Desi2121** : Ehehe... saya juga ga tau sih sebenernya Tao bisa masak apa nggak -_-')a *plak

Kkk... di chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakalan terungkap siapa sebenarnya Kris *so misterius*

**Julie Namikaze **: Tenang aja, saya juga ga begitu suka Kray couple jadi ga bakalan ada *digebuk masal Kray shipper*

Gamsahamnida :3

**AF13 **: ini udah diupdate~ semoga suka :D

**RuCho D'Evil **: ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka :D

**ChoEunHye12 **: Kyaaa! Gamsahamnida xD

**Fishy Panda **: super duper OOC xP

Ini udah dilanjut ya :D

**TaoRis cute bnget **: Eh? Gamsahamnida xD

Ini udah dilanjut :3

**Hisayuchi **: hahaha... xD jadi ngebayangin Tao pake baju maid yang kaya spongebob, yang bolong belakangnya (/)

Ini udah dilanjut~ :3

**wkyjtaorisALL **: ini udah dilanjut ne~ semoga suka :3

**Choujiro21 **: Annyeong! Kyaaa! Gamsahamnida *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Udah dilanjut ne~ :D

**.**

Gomawo yang sudah mereview, memfav, dan memfollow ceritanya :'3

Critic with no **bash** please :'3


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's Live Together Like This"

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main pair : TaoRis dan tambahan cast : Lay a.k.a Yi Xing

Rate : T (PG-16)

Genre : Romance with a little bit (corny) humor

Warning : Yaoi (BoysXBoys), OOC, gaje, typos, banyaaaaaak dialog makanya hati-hati (?), humor ga lucu, dll.

The chara belongs to God and this fic belongs to me

Part 4

::TaoRis FTW::

Angin berhembus pagi itu, menerbangkan rambut blonde milik seorang pria tinggi yang sedang terdiam dibalkon sebuah apartemen.

Wajahnya yang semula ia sembunyikan diantara lipatan tangannya, kini mengadah. Kelopaknya terbuka, memperlihatkan irisnya yang cantik. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Huang Zi Tao!"

::TaoRis FTW::

"Lagi-lagi dia meninggalkanku tanpa memberi makan" rutuknya.

Kris memegang perutnya yang keroncongan. Dia pun berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya. Dan ketika ia baru saja duduk disofa, seseorang mengetuk pintu.

Lidahnya berdecak kesal, Kris membaringkan badannya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Namun pintu kembali ada yang mengetuk. Kali ini Kris mencoba menulikan pendengarannya.

"Tao?"

Kris menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil Tao. Dia kembali bangun dan menoleh kearah pintu.

"Tao? Kau didalam? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Akhirnya, gara-gara orang itu terus mengetuk pintu sambil bicara yang entah Kris tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, Kris pun berjalan menghampiri pintu dan menempelkan telinganya.

Sementara itu, diluar pintu apartemen, berdirilah seorang namja manis dengan sebuah kantong ditangannya. Dia diketahui bernama Zhang Yi Xing. Yap, kepala di café tempat Tao bekerja, sekaligus gege baik hati yang mau mendengarkan Tao ketika dia mengoceh.

"Apa Tao baik-baik saja ya di dalam? Aku jadi khawatir mendengar teriakan tadi. Jangan-jangan, pencuri masuk kedalam apartemennya, lalu Tao dibekap dan dia menodongkan pisau ke arah matanya sambil tertawa ala bajak laut, lalu karena Tao tetap tidak mau memberikan hartanya dia berteriak seperti monster laut yang bau mulut?"

Twitch

Oke, orang itu terlalu berlebihan, Kris merasa tersinggung sekarang. Dia pun hendak membuka pintu apartemennya untuk memberitahu orang tadi.

Disaat bersamaan, Yi Xing berteriak dan membuka paksa pintu apartemen Tao. Dan…

BUGH

Pintu itu berhasil mendapatkan ciuman Kris.

Yi Xing kaget melihat Kris terkapar langsung bawahnya. Karena merasa bersalah, Yi Xing pun terpaksa menarik tubuh Kris ke sofa. Yi Xing menepuk-nepuk wajah Kris agar dia bangun. Dan benar saja, akhirnya mata Kris perlahan terbuka.

"Ke ai"

Yi Xing mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak begitu mendengar apa yang Kris katakan.

"Apa kau malaikat yang akan menjemputku hari ini? Oh Tuhan, terima kasih karena kau telah mengirimkan aku malaikat yang sangat manis. Kalau begini aku lebih baik mati" Kris mulai melantur, sementara wajah Yi Xing memerah.

Yi Xing beranjak untuk mengambil air minum. Setelah menyiprat-nyipratkan air itu pada Kris, dia pun memastikan apa Kris sudah benar-benar sadar.

"Ini berapa?" tanya Yi Xing sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada Kris.

"Tentu saja itu lima, kau kira aku bodoh?"

"Ah, kau sudah sadar ternyata"

Kris menghela nafasnya hendak mengalihkan pandangannya namun tidak jadi, dia kaget melihat sosok Yi Xing yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku-"

Kruyuuuuk~

Kris maupun Yi Xing sama-sama menoleh pada perut Kris.

"Kau mau sarapan?" tanya Yi Xing sambil menawarkan kantong yang tadi ia bawa. Kris mengangguk.

::TaoRis FTW::

"Aku buatkan teh herbal" kata Yi Xing sambil menyimpan teko teh di meja makan. Kris mengangguk sambil melahap makanannya.

"Jadi ternyata kau orang yang ditampung Tao di apartemennya"

Kris menuangkan tehnya ke cangkir, menyeruputnya lalu kembali melahap makanannya dengan rakus.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai Tao bisa mengizinkanmu tinggal di apartemennya?"

"Ceritanya panjang, dia harus bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang terjadi padaku" jelas Kris.

"Kecelakaan?" tanya Yi Xing kaget.

Kris mengangguk, lalu menunjukkan beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang dibalut perban. Yi Xing terlihat simpati.

"Shenme?" tanya Kris yang melihat wajah Yi Xing seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya khawatir darimana dia mendapat uang untuk membayar pengobatanmu?"

"Kau bilang dia bekerja di cafému kan?"

"Tapi dia tidak bilang alasannya bekerja di caféku, dia hanya bilang kalau dia butuh uang karena kondisi ekonominya yang mulai berkurang"

Kris tertegun, dia menyeruput kembali tehnya.

"Oh ya, maaf karena aku mendobrak pintu tadi, aku khawatir setelah mendengar teriakanmu tadi, aku pikir Tao sedang ada dalam bahaya makanya aku cepat-cepat datang kesini"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa"

"Namaku Zhang Yi Xing, ngomong-ngomong, apa lukamu masih belum pulih?" tanya Yi Xing sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Kris untuk berjabat tangan.

"Aku Kris, sebenarnya ini belum sembuh total"

Yi Xing mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu, apa setiap hari Tao merawatmu?"

"Dia hanya merawatku ketika dia pulang kerja sampai dia kembali kerja"

"Jadi kau hanya diam disini?"

"Tidak, aku menunggu dia pulang dan akan memarahinya langsung karena dia tidak pernah memberiku makan. Sekalinya dia memberiku makan, itu berbanding lurus dengan menyuruhku untuk berbaring didalam kubur"

Yi Xing sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Kris. Dia jadi ingat dimana Tao ingin sekali belajar memasak.

"Kau tidak jenuh?"

"Tingkat kejenuhanku sudah loncat dari batas maksimum. Tao tidak pernah mengizinkanku keluar karena kondisi lukaku yang belum sepenuhnya pulih"

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Kris, aku harus segera membuka café"

"Ah iya, terima kasih untuk sarapannya"

"Sama-sama, oh ya, lain kali kau harus mencoba udara luar apartemen Kris"

Kris hanya tertawa pelan, entah kapan dia bisa merasakan itu lagi. Setelah Yi Xing pulang dari apartemennya, dia pun berjalan menuju balkon, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Yi Xing benar, sekali-kali dia harus keluar.

Kris menoleh pada lengan dan kakinya. Dia mencoba menggerakkannya pelan. Perlahan sampai-sampai dia menggerakkannya semakin cepat.

Pletek

"Aishh…" tulangnya terasa patah, tepatnya di bagian sendi-sendinya.

::TaoRis FTW::

Tepat tengah hari, Tao datang ke café untuk bekerja. Café terlihat lumayan penuh hari itu, Tao menjadi merasa bersalah pada Yi Xing, dia pasti kerepotan.

"Yi Xing ge?"

"Ah, Tao? Bagaimana latihanmu?"

"Begitulah, pertandingan sudah tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, makanya kali ini latihannya akan diperkeras. Duibuqi ge, mungkin aku bisa saja terlambat atau tidak datang. Ah! Tapi aku pasti datang demi gege"

"Tidak apa-apa Tao, cayo!" semangat Yi Xing, Tao tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yi Xing yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Gege manis"

"Eh?"

"Kalau gege seorang perempuan, aku mungkin akan suka pada gege" kata Tao polos sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, dia kemudian melengos ke belakang untuk mengganti bajunya.

Yi Xing membeku, kenapa hari ini dia terus menerus mendapatkan pujian 'manis' dari orang-orang?.

::TaoRis FTW::

Tak terasa hari sudah petang, saatnya café ditutup. Tao meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah membantu Yi Xing mengangkat semua kursi café dan membersihkannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok ge!"

"Ah, Tao tunggu sebentar"

Tao menolehkan wajahnya, Yi Xing menghampirinya sambil membawa kantong ditangannya. Tao memiringkan kepalanya imut, dia berpikir kenapa Yi Xing menjadi rajin memberinya makanan. Kalau kantong itu benar berisi makanan.

"Ini untukmu"

"Kue lagi? Tapi ini terlalu banyak ge, ini porsi untuk dua orang"

Yi Xing hanya tersenyum, "Kau bisa menyimpannya jika tidak habis, atau berikan pada orang lain"

Tao diam, lebih tepatnya dia bingung apa maksud Yi Xing.

"Gege duluan Tao"

"Ah iya, xiexie Yi Xing ge"

Yi Xing melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Tao. Tao kemudian menatap kantong makanan itu.

"Berikan pada orang lain? Ah, aku lupa ada Kris" kata Tao menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Mengingat Kris pasti menunggu di apartemen, Tao kemudian cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemennya. Kalau sampai terlambat pulang, dia pasti akan dimarahi lagi oleh pria tidak tahu diri itu. Yah, begitulah yang dipikirkan Tao.

Namun, setelah ia sampai di apartemen, lagi-lagi Tao mendapati apartemennya berada dalam keadaan gelap.

"Kris?"

Tidak ada sahutan, bahkan ketika ia menyalakan lampu dan mencari Kris ke setiap penjuru apartemen, dia tidak menemukan sosok pria jangkung itu.

"Kris, aku bawakan makanan? Kau lapar kan?" teriak Tao yang disambut oleh suara jangkrik.

Baiklah, kali ini Tao menyerah. Ia meletakkan kantong itu di meja makan dan pergi mandi. Mungkin setelah itu dia akan menemukan Kris sedang memakan makanannya seperti kemarin. Tapi disisi lain, Tao khawatir kemana perginya Kris.

::TaoRis FTW::

Suasana kota malam itu benar-benar ramai dan terang. Kris menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, akhirnya setelah sekian lama, dia bisa kembali merasakan suasana kota. Walaupun beberapa anggota tubuhnya masih terasa sakit.

Kris kembali berjalan, tiba-tiba seseorang menubruknya dari belakang dan Kris berhasil mencium tanah dengan posisi yang tidak elit.

"Duibuqi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang menubruk Kris tadi.

"Ya- Yi Xing?" Kris kaget ternyata yang menubruknya tadi adalah Yi Xing. Kebetulan sekali dia bertemu dengannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini Kris?"

"Ah, aku sedang mengikuti saranmu"

"Saranku?"

"Kau bilang padaku, lain kali kau harus mencoba udara luar apartemen Kris" kata Kris sambil menirukan gaya bicara Yi Xing waktu itu.

Yi Xing tertawa pelan, "Ya~ ya~ jadi, kau mau pergi kemana Kris?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja"

"Mau menemaniku?"

"Boleh"

Mereka berdua pun kemudian pergi. Entah kemana Yi Xing akan membawanya pergi. Namun, mereka terlihat bersenang-senang dan pergi ke beberapa toko. Sampai akhirnya, Yi Xing mengajak Kris untuk minum bersama disebuah kedai.

Diapartemen Tao…

Tao menatap kue yang berada disebrang mejanya. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Kris belum juga kembali. Tao juga sudah menghabiskan kue miliknya sejak tadi, padahal ia berencana memakan kue itu bersama Kris.

Pria itu mempoutkan bibirnya, dia kemudian menerjang kue itu dan melahapnya dengan rakus.

"Aku bisa makan dua porsi cake sendiri Kris kalau kau mau tahu!" teriak Tao dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan kue.

Lagi-lagi, Tao disahut oleh suara jangkrik. Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal, garpu yang digunakannya tadi untuk makan akhirnya ia gunakan untuk menusuk-nusuk kue itu.

::TaoRis FTW::

"Yi Xing sudahlah, kau tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak, kau sudah mulai terlihat pusing" kata Kris sambil mencegah Yi Xing untuk menengak minumannya lagi.

"Ash… Kris kepalaku terasa pusing"

"Apa aku bilang, sudahlah berhenti minum, kita pulang"

Yi Xing mengangguk, dan ketika ia hendak berjalan, Yi Xing hampir saja menabrak orang lain karena merasa pusing. Kalau saja tidak ada Kris yang langsung menariknya.

Karena kondisi Yi Xing yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bisa pulang sendiri, Kris pun akhirnya merangkul Yi Xing dan membantunya berjalan.

Ketika sampai di sebuah halte bus, Yi Xing kemudian melepaskan rangkulan Kris dipundaknya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah repot-repot mengantarku pulang"

"Kau yakin?"

"Kepalaku sudah tidak terlalu pusing sekarang, xiexie Kris sudah menemaniku malam ini"

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu Yi Xing, kau sudah banyak menraktirku"

Yi Xing mengangguk, "Aku duluan Kris, busnya sudah datang"

Kris juga membalas mengangguk. Setelah bus itu membawa Yi Xing pergi, Kris pun kembali berjalan untuk pulang ke apartemen Tao.

Sesampainya di apartemen, dia melihat lampu apartemen menyala. Tao pasti sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Dilihatnya pria itu tertidur di meja makan, dengan kue yang sudah dimakan setengahnya. Kris pun kemudian menghampiri Tao.

"Hey" kata Kris sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Ngh~ Kris? Kapan kau datang?" tanya Tao dengan kondisi masih setengah sadar. Dia menguap kecil.

"Baru saja, kenapa tidur disini?"

"Aku ketiduran disini karena menunggumu! Kau kemana?"

"Hanya pergi menikmati suasana kota, sudahlah, sana pergi tidur lagi!"

Tao mengangguk lemas lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke kamar.

"Eh tunggu, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Tidur"

"Kamarmu masih aku klaim"

Tao menatap Kris kesal lalu ia beralih menuju sofa untuk tidur.

"Kau sudah bisa berjalan Kris?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, itu berarti kau sudah bisa pergi dari sini"

"Kau mengusirku dari sini?"

"Kurang lebih"

"Tapi aku suka tinggal disini"

"Hah?" Tao menoleh pada Kris dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Tidur!" titah Kris.

Tao menggembungkan pipinya lalu kembali membawa pikirannya ke alam mimpi. Kris menoleh kearah Tao yang sudah tertidur lelap, dia lalu mengambil kue sisa Tao tadi dan memakannya.

"Sayang kalau tidak dihabiskan" katanya.

::TaoRis FTW::

Next morning...

"KRIS!"

Bugh

"Aish… kenapa kau menendangku Tao?" tanya Kris sambil memegang perutnya yang tadi ditendang Tao.

"Kenapa kau malah tidur diatas tubuhku hah?"

"Mana aku tahu? Aiishh… kau harus bertanggung jawab lebih padaku sekarang Tao! Kau membuat tulangku hampir remuk karena menjatuhkan tubuhku!"

"Tulangmu tidak mungkin remuk hanya karena kau jatuh dari atas sofa"

"Tapi aku jatuh dengan extra tendangan darimu!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, jadi apa maumu?"

"Kalau sampai tulangku remuk, aku minta supaya aku tinggal disini lebih lama dan kau harus merawatku seumur hidupmu"

"SHENME? Dalam mimpimu Kris- tunggu, ini jam berapa?"

"Kau menaruh jam diapartemenmu kan? Lihat saja sendiri, aku mau ke kamar mandi"

Tao menolehkan wajahnya kearah jam dinding, sudah jam delapan pagi, Tao sudah benar-benar terlambat latihan wushu.

Dengan secepat kilat ia menarik Kris yang baru saja menginjak lantai kamar mandi hingga kembali terjatuh.

"Huang Zi Tao!"

"Duibuqi Kris, tapi aku sudah benar-benar terlambat!" teriak Tao dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau benar-benar membuat tulangku remuk Tao!"

"Tulangmu tidak akan remuk, percaya padaku!"

Kris mendecakkan lidahnya, ketika ia bangun, tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Selain karena luka akibat kecelakaan, rasa sakit pada perut dan pantatnya menambah penderitaannya kali ini.

"Gyaaaa! Kris ada kecoa! Tolong aku Kris!"

"Wushu saja kecoanya!" balas Kris kesal.

"Dia terbang Kris! Dia benar-benar terbang!"

"Aku jadi ragu dia itu atlet wushu atau bukan"

TBC

Yeeey~ *krik*

Did you get the humor? I guess no~ xD #plak

Haha… saya benar-benar buat tokohnya OOC disini, oh iya apa romancenya udah kecium? *pertanyaan apa itu* xD

Semoga terhibur dengan ficnya~ do'akan semoga Kris cepet jadian sama Tao yah~ #apaanlagi \xD/

Thanks for review, keep give me comment and critic~

Ah, saya mau minta tolong, kalau nemu kesalahan penulisan di ff ini atau apapun yang janggal, tolong kasih tau saya ya~ nanti saya edit ulang, soalnya kadang saya suka males meriksa ulang ffnya :D

And **NO** **BASH** please :D

Balesan review :D

**Hisayuchi **: Cara ampuh menghindari amukan Kris, minta maaf lewat memo xDb

Kkk… tapi coba taruh foto squidward disamping foto Kris terus bandingin, kalo ngga gabungin fotonya muehehe~ xD jadi penasaran hasilnya gimana *lho kok?*

**Jin Ki Tao **: Kris : selalu ada jalan menuju Roma

Author : Apaan sih gaje

*author disekap Kris*

Tenang saja author selalu ada disini bersama Taoris dan member Exo lainnya~ #plakk

Mian, saya akhir-akhir ini jadi suka sibuk sama tugas hina *sobs* *curhat* T.T) tapi kadang suka males ngelanjutin sih xD *diinjek bareng-bareng*

Gomawo sudah mengikuti ficnya :'D

**MyJonggie **: Gomawo gomawo xD ini udah dilanjutin~

**PandaBbuingTao **: Ini udah dilanjut~ maaf ga bisa cepet update~ *bows* n()n

**Pyolipops **: Ini belum dimunculin yaoinya, baru hint-hintnya paling

Do'ain aja semoga Krisnya cepet nembak Tao ya ;D nanti saya buatin adegan romantisnya (?)

Keep follow the story ya~ :D

**Putra. **: he? Gwenchana chingu~ xD justru saya yang harus terima kasih sama chingu karena udah follow ceritanya :'D

Gamsahamnida, mungkin akhir-akhir ini saya kekurangan supply Taoris moment #plak xD

Semoga kali ini kerasa ya~ :D

**RitSuKa-HigaSasHi** : Gomawo xD/ kalo mau nabok Kris tabok aja~ *ditabok duluan*

Hmm… tapi author pikir ini KrisTao deh hehe… xD

Gamsahamnida~ ini udah dilanjut :3

**Minerva Huang **: Gomawo xD

Umma selalu perhatian sama anak-anaknya (?)

Nyawn… sebenernya pengen ditambahin ehem-ehemnya sih xD

Kris : tambahin aja~ *mupeng*

Tao : mesum *tabok Kris*

Ini udah dilanjut :3

**KissKris **: Jeongmal gamsahamnida~ :'D

Isi suratnya pokoknya tentang harus bayar segala tektek bengek gitu deh~ -v-)a

Maaf baru lanjut T.T

**Shin Min Hwa **: He? Gamsahamnida xD/

Ini udah dilanjut ya~ :3

**Awlia **: annyeong! :3/

Wah, kurang panjang dan puas ya? –w-)a

Mianhae, di chapter-chapter berikutnya author usahain panjang deh :Db

Gamsahamnida udah review :D

**URuRUBeak **: Gomawo xD/ silahkan dinext~

**Ryu **: Kris : Authornya yang aneh

Author : *nyengir*

Gamsahamnida :D

**Choujiro21 **: Bacok aja xD/ *dibacok duluan*

Kris : Kalo gue dibacok, si Tao nanti ga ada yang nyuapin

Author : ._.)

Ini udah dilanjut~

Gamsahamnida :D

**Kim Ayuni Lee **: Gomawo! :D

Ini udah dilanjut ceritanya~ :3

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw **: lu bikin orang-orang bête sama elu Kris *tabok Kris -_-)/(x_x )

Kris : elu yang bikin ini ff gue yang disalahin

**Desi2121** : Sebenernya bukan Taonya yang punya utang, tapi Kris yang bikin Tao jadi punya utang *puk puk Tao*

Dompet Kris bolong, ga ada uang sama sekali wkkk xD

Ini udah dilanjut :D

**PrinceTae **: Hyeee~ andwae, ga mau ditonjok~ *nangis guling-guling* *diliatin*

Kurang panjang yah~ mianhae n(TwT )n

Ini udah dilanjut, maaf baru update :'3

**TAO bbuingbbuing **: Jeongmaaalll mianhaeeeee~ TwT)

He? Gwenchana :D

Ini udah di update :3/

Gamsahamnida

**Arista Estiningt **: kkk... follow aja terus ceritanya xDb hehe…

**Vickykezia23 **: teehee… ini udah di update, mianhae lama~ :'3

**Hungrybirds **: Ini udah dilanjut ya~ semoga suka :D/

**Huang Lin Mei **: Xiexie Lin xD

ini udah dilanjut :3/

**454 **: Tao kemakan hasutan Kris biar terus diizinin diem di apartemen Tao kkk… :D

Ini udah di update xD/ semoga suka :3

**AF13 **: Nyahaha… Kris ketahuan tuh ngintipnya~ xD

**KT in the house **: itulah kehebatan Kris :Dd *apanyaaa?*

Ini udah dilanjut ne~ :D

**Aeni : **bukannya gak suka tapi baru kebuat haha xD

Gamsahamnida :D/


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's Live Together Like This"

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main pair : TaoRis dan tambahan cast : Lay a.k.a Yi Xing

Rate : T (PG-16)

Genre : Romance with a little bit (corny) humor

Warning : Yaoi (BoysXBoys), OOC, gaje, typos, banyaaaaaak dialog, humor dengan bahasa formal, dll.

The chara belongs to God and this fic belongs to me

Part 5

Teng Tong

Dengan malas dan sedikit meringis karena rasa sakit yang bertambah, Kris berjalan menghampiri pintu.

"Zao an!"

"Yi Xing?"

::TaoRis FTW::

"Ada apa? Pagi-pagi sekali sudah datang" tanya Kris.

"Aku bawakan makanan" jawab Yi Xing sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kantong yang ukurannya cukup besar. Kris pun mempersilahkan Yi Xing untuk masuk.

Yi Xing menyimpan kantong itu di meja makan, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Apa Tao sudah pergi?"

"Yap"

Kris segera menghampiri kantong itu lalu mengeluarkan semua isinya. Lalu ia pun pergi mengambil sumpit dan bersiap untuk memakan makanannya. Yi Xing mengangguk lalu berbalik dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kris.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Ah, masih belum pulih namun aku sudah bisa menggerakkannya"

Yi Xing menghela nafasnya, matanya menyorot Kris tajam. Membuat pria jangkung itu mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia ditatap seperti itu.

"Kris, ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu"

::TaoRis FTW::

Kruyuuuk~

Tao memegang perutnya, dia benar-benar kelaparan. Namun ia bertekad untuk fokus pada pertandingannya, dan lapar bukanlah suatu penghalang baginya. Tapi, ia membutuhkan nutrisi, tapi ia selalu tidak sempat membuat sarapan. Tao pun juga menjadi kepikiran Kris, dia benar-benar orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Padahal Kris celaka karenanya, dan Kris harus dirawat semaksimal mungkin. Tapi Tao malah menelantarkannya dengan tidak memberi makan. Hey, tapi kan untuk membeli makan ia butuh uang. Meskipun Tao bekerja sebagai pelayan cafe, tetap saja menunggu tanggal gajian itu sangat lama baginya.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Tao mempunyai manajer yang sangat perhatian padanya. Memberinya makanan setiap ia pulang kerja. Membayangkannya membuat Tao semakin merasa bersalah. Kenapa ia tidak punya uang? Kenapa Kris mengambil uangnya? Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Kris? Kenapa ia harus mengizinkan Kris tinggal di apartemennya? Kenapa ia tidak bisa memasak untuk Kris?

"Aku benci yang namanya Kris!" teriak Tao melampiaskannya dengan mulai menyerang lawan latihannya.

"Tao! Hey! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerang kami?" tanya teman-teman Tao yang berlari ketakutan karena melihatnya mengamuk tiba-tiba.

::TaoRis FTW::

Waktu latihan pun usai tepat tengah hari, entah kenapa Tao merasa begitu semangat ketika latihan tadi. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat bertanding saja dan memenangkan hadiahnya. Lalu ia bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk membiayai pengobatan Kris yang belum lunas dan menendangnya keluar dari apartemennya.

BRAK

"Aduh"

Tao memegang dahinya yang membentur pintu masuk. Tao bingung, ternyata cafe belum buka. Padahal ini sudah tengah hari dan biasanya cafe buka dari jam 10.00 pagi. Tao jadi mengkhawatirkan Yi Xing. Dan kenapa cuma dia yang datang ke cafe itu?

Dan mari kita lihat dimanakah Yi Xing berada.

"He? Jadi ternyata kau lebih tua dariku? Apa boleh aku panggil gege?"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Dan nama aslimu itu Wu Yi Fan? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba jadi Kris?"

"Nama panggilan"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang Kris ge?"

Kris mengangguk dan dengan cepat ia menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah itu, Kris dan Yi Xing pun pergi keluar dari apartemen Tao.

Cukup lama mereka harus menunggu bus, akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Mereka pun segera naik bus itu dan mencari tempat duduk.

"AAAH!" teriak Yi Xing, membuat Kris yang sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun itu hampir saja terkena serangan jantung.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa kalau aku belum membuka cafe"

"Lalu?"

"Tao pasti akan kesana untuk kerja"

Kris mendengus, "Sudahlah, kalau tahu cafe tidak buka juga, nanti dia akan pulang"

Yi Xing mengangguk kaku, ia menggigiti bibirnya. Yi Xing benar-benar takut kalau Tao akan menunggunya disana.

::TaoRis FTW::

"Aku pulang~"

Pria panda itu baru saja pulang dari café, setelah 5 jam ia harus duduk didepan pintu seperti orang yang baru saja diusir dari rumahnya atau mungkin lebih seperti sedang menunggu wanita yang dikencaninya untuk keluar dan mengatakan _"Sayang, aku minta maaf, maukah kau kembali padaku?"_.

Memang terkesan bodoh, namun Tao berpikir kalau gegenya itu benar-benar akan datang dan membuka cafenya, dan membiarkan Tao menguras tenaganya lagi demi uang yang dicarinya.

"He? Kenapa sepi sekali? Kris mana?" gumam Tao melihat keadaan apartemennya yang sepi.

Televisi mati, pintu menuju balkon masih terbuka. Jangan-jangan kejadian Kris mencuri uangnya dan kabur lewat balkon benar-benar terjadi. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin. Dia tahu kalau Kris masih belum bisa berjalan dengan benar, Kris juga pernah mengeluh kalau lengannya masih sakit. Jadi, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Karena sudah petang, Tao pun bermaksud untuk menutup pintu balkon itu. Namun, ketika ia hendak menutupnya, matanya melihat sesuatu yang, aneh? Mencurigakan? Entahlah, yang pasti ia melihat Kris sedang bersama seseorang yang ia kenal, Yi Xing.

"Kris?"

Mata pandanya kembali melihat pria jangkung itu menggenggam lengan Yi Xing, dan sepertinya Yi Xing melakukan penolakkan, namun Kris kembali menariknya. Tao menggembungkan pipinya, kali ini ia melihat Yi Xing menopangkan lengannya dipundak Kris, lalu beralih mengusap lengannya. Dan kemudian, Tao membulatkan matanya ketika Kris menggenggam lengan Yi Xing yang satunya lagi dan menariknya untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Dada Tao naik, ia menghirup nafas sekuat-kuatnya lalu ia pun cepat-cepat menutup pintu balkon itu dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"...Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti~"

"Sekarang, kita masuk ke apartemenku"

"Apartemen Tao"

"Ya~ ya~ terserah kau"

Yi Xing tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Kris yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu. Kris menuntun Yi Xing menuju apartemen Tao dan miliknya.

Tok Tok

"Aku pulang"

Mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya, Tao pun kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya dan berlari menghampiri asal suara itu. Dan setelahnya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa membeku.

"Hai Tao! Duibuqi, hari ini gege lupa membuka café, gege harap kau tidak menunggu disana seharian" sapa Yi Xing ramah.

"Tidak ge" gumam Tao sambil tersenyum dipaksakan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang sedang menutup pintu.

"Ah, ternyata kau disini. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kris

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku akan memasak makanan untuk kalian" jawab Yi Xing sambil melesat menuju dapur.

Tao membuka mulutnya, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sementara itu, Kris langsung saja melewati Tao menuju kamarnya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya kali ini, tapi tiba-tiba, Tao merasa sesak nafas. Mungkinkah asmanya kambuh? Tao tidak punya penyakit asma.

Dilihatnya Yi Xing sedang asyik memasak. Tao kemudian mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya.

"Tao, makan malamnya sudah siap, bisa bantu gege membawanya?" kata Yi Xing ketika melihat Tao berjalan mengendap-endap.

Tao merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berhasil dipergoki oleh Yi Xing. Badannya kembali ia tegapkan dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Ya, sebentar ge"

::TaoRis FTW::

Suasana makan malam kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Tao melihat dua orang didepannya terlihat mengeluarkan aura-aura hangat dengan bunga-bunga berwarna pink melayang-layang disekitarnya. Sementara auranya sendiri terlihat hitam muram.

"Mmm... Enak sekali! Ini benar-benar enak!" kata Kris memuji masakan Yi Xing, sementara yang membuat masakan hanya tersipu malu.

Lagi-lagi Tao menggembungkan pipinya, "Jelas-jelas enak, Yi Xing ge kan selalu bekerja dibagian dapur"

"Xiexie Tao, aku memang suka sekali memasak" kata Yi Xing.

Tao berdecih. Ketika ia melihat Kris hendak mengambil salad, Tao dengan cepat mengambil salad itu lalu memakannya. Kris dan Yi Xing menatap Tao heran.

"Kau suka salad?" tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja, aku kan kungfu panda!" jawab Tao dengan salad yang masih berada didalam mulutnya.

"Mana ada panda makan salad! Panda itu makan bambu! Dasar bodoh" kata Kris sambil mengambil makanan yang lain. Namun lagi-lagi Tao mendahuluinya.

Kris mendecak kesal, sumpitnya kembali mengarah menuju makanan yang lain, lagi-lagi Tao mendahuluinya. Sekali lagi, hingga seterusnya seperti itu. Yi Xing yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Hey! Kau ini kenapa? Aku juga ingin makan!" bentak Kris yang jengah dengan sikap Tao. Sedangkan Tao hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar sambil memakan makanannya, meskipun kemudian ia harus tersedak.

Tao memukul-mukul dadanya. Melihat Tao tersedak, Yi Xing pun segera menyodorkan Tao minum.

"Haah~" desah Tao lega dari tersedaknya.

"Makanya, kalau makan jangan cepat-cepat, dasar panda rakus!" ejek Kris.

"Aku bukan panda ra- hik~"

"Tao, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yi Xing.

"Tidak apa-apa ge- hik~"

"Kau cegukan, ini minum lagi"

Percuma, Tao masih cegukan. Yi Xing kembali menyodorkan Tao segelas air. Kemudian, Yi Xing teringat cara menyembuhkan cegukan. Ia pun lalu berjalan menuju belakang kursi Tao dan kemudian...

"BAAAAAA!"

Teriakan plus tepukan Yi Xing dipunggung Tao sukses membuatnya menyemburkan air pada Kris.

"Bagaimana Tao, sudah tidak cegukan lagi?" tanya Yi Xing dengan senyum imutnya.

Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu beralih menatap Yi Xing sambil tersenyum "Tidak ge, xiexie"

"Oy!" teriak Kris, membuat Yi Xing dan Tao menoleh kearahnya yang basah karena semburan Tao.

"Ya ampun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yi Xing mengambil lap lalu mengusap wajah Kris yang basah itu dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa Yi Xing, biar aku saja"

Tao menatap dua orang didepannya. Kris menggenggam tangan Yi Xing yang tadi mengelap wajahnya. Lagi-lagi, Tao merasakan sesak nafas, kali ini Tao yakin kalau ia benar-benar punya penyakit asma.

::TaoRis FTW::

Akhirnya, setelah insiden makan malam itu, Yi Xing pun pamit pulang. Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Sampai besok Tao, Kris gege" pamit Yi Xing.

Tao tertohok, sejak kapan Kris dipanggil dengan akrab seperti itu?. Kris tersenyum lalu menutup pintunya selepas Yi Xing pergi.

Kris menyerinyitkan alisnya melihat Tao yang terdiam didepan pintu, lalu ia pun menyentil dahinya.

"Jangan melamun!"

"Aish~ sakit Kris!" ringis Tao, dia mengikuti Kris yang duduk disofa.

"Kris"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau kenal juga dengan Yi Xing gege"

Kris tersenyum mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Tao. Dan itu membuat Tao kembali terserang asma. Menurutnya.

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kris

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja, aku heran kenapa Yi Xing ge memanggilmu dengan embel-embel 'gege'?"

"Yah~ kau tahu, aku lebih tua darinya satu tahun, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memanggilku Kris gege" jelas Kris.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, padahal ia tinggal bersama Kris sudah agak lama, tapi sepertinya ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kris.

"Hey, kau lebih muda darinya kan? Berarti harusnya kau juga memanggilku gege!" kata Kris sambil kembali menyentil dahi Tao.

"Aww! Dalam mimpimu! _Kris gege~"_ kata Tao mengejek Kris.

"Che"

::TaoRis FTW::

Keesokan paginya, ketika matahari muncul dan memancarkan sinarnya dari ufuk timur. Kris baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Kali ini ia sudah tidak heran kenapa Tao tidak ada diapartemen itu sejak pagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu apartemen terbuka. Kris menolehkan wajahnya kearah pintu.

"Gege, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Tao ketika melihat Kris keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ya- Hah? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Kris sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Tao tadi.

"Gege..." jawab Tao polos.

Kris menahan tawanya melihat Tao. Namun, lama kelamaan, ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama dan akhirnya Kris pun tertawa lepas.

"Muahahahaha! Sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi! Hey Tao! Cepat bangunkan aku!"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Kris tertawa, lebih tepatnya menertawakannya. Lalu, dia pun berjalan cepat kearah Kris dan...

BUGH

"Aishh..." Kris meringis ketika Tao memukul tepat dirahangnya. Tao pun kemudian pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Setelah itu, dia kembali pergi dengan tak lupa membanting pintu apartemennya.

Kris memasang wajah kesal, tak lama kemudian Kris mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen. Pasti Tao, pikirnya.

"Oy Tao! Kau harus tanggung jawab! Rahangku jadi semakin sakit-"

"Rahangmu kenapa ge?"

"Oh... Yi Xing, ada apa?"

Tao mengumpat-umpat dijalan, apalagi kalau bukan karena Kris yang menertawakannya. Memang apa salahnya jika Tao memanggilnya gege? Dia hanya ingin bersikap sopan sedikit, lagipula Kris juga yang memintanya memanggil dia dengan embel-embel gege kan? Tao geram, sampai ia sadar, kalau ia lupa membawa barang-barang untuk latihan wushunya yang tadi ditinggalkan di dekat pintu. Dan untungnya, ia belum berjalan jauh, jadi Tao bisa kembali mengambil barang-barangnya di apartemennya.

Namun, ketika ia melihat Yi Xing sedang mengobrol dengan Kris diapartemennya, Tao mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke apartemen dan memilih untuk mengintip mereka sejenak.

"Yi Xing ge, untuk apa dia ke apartemenku pagi-pagi?" gumam Tao.

Lagi-lagi, dia harus kembali terserang asma ketika melihat Yi Xing menyentuh wajah Kris. Apalagi ketika Kris tersenyum lembut kearahnya, membuat Tao semakin sesak. Kemudian, Tao melihat Yi Xing memberikan sesuatu pada Kris.

Cukup. Bisa-bisa Tao mati detik itu juga gara-gara asmanya yang semakin parah. Tao mencoba mengambil nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Tao, sedang apa disini?" tanya Yi Xing yang menemukan Tao sedang duduk dilantai.

Tao tersentak, hampir tersungkur. Lalu ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku kearah Yi Xing.

"A- aku... aku lupa me- mengambil... mengambil barang-barangku ge... iya... hehehe..." jawab Tao gugup. Yi Xing tersenyum sambil mengangguk paham.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu gege duluan"

Tao menghela nafasnya, lalu bergegas menuju apartemennya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang tertinggal.

Brak

Kris hampir saja menusuk lubang hidungnya sendiri dengan sumpit gara-gara suara bantingan pintu tadi. Untung saja, kali ini Kris bisa mengontrol rasa kesalnya. Kris pun kembali melahap makanan yang tadi ia dapatkan dari Yi Xing.

"Kenapa pulang lagi?"

"Barang-barangku tertinggal"

"Oh..."

Tao melihat Kris asyik memakan makanannya. Padahal, ia sendiri belum sempat sarapan.

"Yi Xing ge yang memberikannya?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"A- aku tadi berpapasan dengannya di apartemen"

Kris mengangguk-angguk sambil memakan kembali makanannya.

"Tadinya dia juga akan membawakannya untukmu, tapi dia pikir kau sudah pergi latihan" kata Kris.

'_Bilang saja kalau tidak niat'_ umpat Tao dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara perut kelaparan ditengah-tengah mereka. Kris maupun Tao sudah menduga kalau itu berasal dari perut Tao.

"Sarapan pagi dulu" kata Kris sambil memberikan kotak makanan yang Yi Xing berikan.

Tao hanya bisa mengambil kotak makan itu lalu memakan isinya.

"Kris"

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, Yi Xing ge, orangnya bagaimana?"

Kris terdiam sejenak sambil menopangkan dagunya di tangannya.

"Yi Xing, dia baik, pintar memasak, juga manis untuk ukuran pria, tidak sepertimu!"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melahap kasar makanannya.

"Dia itu bisa jadi tipe calon 'istri' yang baik untukku nanti"

Tao tersedak mendengar Kris.

"Maksud gege?"

"Telingaku asing kalau kau memanggilku gege"

Tao menghela nafasnya, ia kembali mengambil barang-barangnya lalu pergi latihan.

"Hey Tao! Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat latihan, Tao hanya bisa melamun memikirkan hal tadi. Tepatnya, memikirkan dirinya yang selalu sesak setiap kali melihat Yi Xing dengan Kris. Kris bilang, dia baru bertemu dengan Yi Xing kemarin-kemarin. Tapi kenapa rasanya mereka sangat akrab. Bahkan, Yi Xing sampai memanggil Kris dengan sebutan gege. Ini bukan sekedar penyakit asma yang berat. Tapi, mungkinkah Tao sedikit cemburu?

"Tapi karena apa?" gumamnya, lalu berhenti melangkah.

"Setiap kali Yi Xing ge memanggil Kris gege dengan sebutan gege, aku selalu merasa marah dan dadaku sesak. Berarti, aku tidak mempunyai asma dan itu berarti aku cemburu karena Yi Xing ge memanggil Kris gege dengan sebutan gege. Padahal, yang lebih dulu mengenal Kris gege itu aku bukan Yi Xing ge. Berarti, aku cemburu karena mereka sangat akrab seperti seorang..."

...

...

...

"Teman dekat!"

Tao tersenyum, "Berarti sama saja seperti aku dan Yi Xing gege".

Ia pun kembali melangkah setelah puas dengan hasil pemikirannya. Namun, entah kenapa rasa sesak itu masih ada saja.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa bertanding kalau aku masih punya penyakit asma" kata Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

TBC

...

Phew... akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin lagi xD  
semoga puas dengan ficnya, mian kalo garing *bows*

Mind to give critics and opinion 'bout this? but no **bash **please... :3

saya ga mau kena penyakit asma kaya Tao kikikikk xD

Thanks for review :3

**Ryu ryungie** : kkk... gomawoyo~

Tao siap-siap aja diphpin Kris ya? *diwushuTao*

**hungrybirds **: eh? Nahlo *diglareKris&Tao* *sujudmintaampun*

**Ais **: Ini udah dilanjut ne~ mian ga bisa update kilat ;w; gomawo~

**ajib4ff **: SEGERA! #plak xD

gomawo~

**Jin Ki Tao **: miaaaaaaaanheeeeeeeee ;A;)

aku selipin dikit deh konfliknya biar rame kkkk xD

ini udah update, gomawo~

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw **: ga ada ko~ kray cuma iseng manas-manasin tao aja disini kkkk xD

**Minerva Huang **: yi xing sebenernya cuma nganggep Tao kaya adiknya sendiri, dan saking sayangnya jadi dia kepo sama kehidupan Tao xD

gomawo~ ini udah dilanjut

**desi2121 **: ini udah dilanjut ne~ gomawo :D/

**Baby ZiRen **: salam kenal juga :3/

gomawo udah baca ffnya :D

**hibiki kurenai **: *lirik Tao*

**chanbaekVSbaekyeol **: ini udah dilanjut, gomawo~ :D/

**vickykezia23 **: ini udah dilanjut ne~ gomawo~ :D/

**Uchiha Aira **: *seret Lay buat dikawinin sama Suho* xD

**fantaosticpanda **: aku usahain nanti Taoris berpink-pink deh (?) kkk~

**URuRuBaek **: senjata rahasia kecoa, dia bisa terbang, aku pernah liat sendiri, dan itu horor~ OAO)b *dibekep*

gomawo, ini udah dilanjut :3

**Huang Lin Mei **: Yep! sekalian modus juga xD

gomawo~ ini udah dilanjut :D

**Chxnyxxl **: jeongmal gamsahamnida for your opinion :D/

**yuliafebry **: ini udah dilanjut :D saya juga telat ngupdate ko~ tenang aja... *digeplak*

**Naurra **: Aku usahain ya~ sebenernya juga saya ga mau bikin ini ff jadi berchapter-chapter sih (trauma writers block)

gomawo sarannya :3/

**kireimozaku **: tenang aja, lay cuma pengen ngajak kris jalan-jalan aja kok~ :D

gomawo~ ini udah dilanjut :3/

Xiexie~ keep follow yah~ :D/


End file.
